zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Wild Episode 47
Fighting together! Double Wild Blast is the 47th episode of Zoids: Wild. It first aired in Japan on the 8th of June 2019. Overview Drake has left the Death Metal Empire, but still refuses to join Team Freedom. He sits apart from them as the episode begins. While some bickering ensues, Drake makes it clear that in their current form Team Freedom lacks the power to stand up to Death Metal. Arashi reinforces they need the Great Ancient Treasure Z to defeat Death Metal. Elsewhere, Death Metal Raptors are attacked by the resistance led by Burger. Their victory is short-lived as Gallagher shows up with the Death Rex and defeats them. Drake heads into town and sees the RAP trio. They tell him of some information, including the defeat of Burger. Arashi, Penne, Onigiri and Salt head up towards the top of the volcano. Onigiri in particular has difficulty getting his Zoid up the steep incline. They find the top guarded by a few of the Z Boys. They had been tasked to defend the point by Truffle. However, before a fight can break out, an explosion happens underneath the Raptor pilots and the Zoids are sent tumbling towards Freedom. The Zoids hit them, causing minor damage and knocking out the Raptors. At first they think it's a small eruption, but it turns out not to be the case. Truffle and Caviar appear, with the Dimepulsar and Garlic's Pachycedos. Truffle had set explosives under his own forces to make them fall onto the Freedom Zoids, aiming to inflict damage on them. Having the high ground, Arashi and Salt need to cover some distance to engage them, but they are both wary of the Dimepulsar's Mad Octet Death Blast. Salt engages his Wild Blast but the others do not out of caution. As they charge, Truffle brings out reinforcements. Dilofos appear and charge straight past Arashi, moving instead to pin down Penne and Onigiri. Left with no other option, Salt and Arashi charge Caviar and Truffle respectively. Salt finds that the Wolf's leg was moderately injured from Truffle's sneak attack. Caviar uses the chance to pin him down. Arashi, now with no way to cover the gap finds him facing the Dimepulsar's Death Blast. The attack spreads down the hill and hits all their Zoids. Truffle takes the opportunity to go even further, using the Dimepulsar at maximum output he uses its Final Mad Octet. The wave spreads out and hits Freedom. However, Drake shows up and defeats the Dilofos at the base of the hill. Equipped with the same gear as Death Metal he is unaffected by the Dimepulsar. Both Drake and Arashi simultaneously engage their Wild Blasts. Up till now, only Arashi had seen Drake's Wild Blast, so everyone else is taken by surprise. Salt capitalises on the moment to use his Second Gear. It hits Truffle of the Dimepulsar, then Arashi and Drake defeat the Dimepulsar. Caviar and Truffle escape. Before heading up the hill, Drake tells Arashi and the others of Burger. With his mind made up the proceed up to the top of the volcano to retrieve the Great Ancient Treasure Z. Yet when they arrive, they find nothing. Whatever was there had already been excavated and moved elsewhere. As the episode ends, the camera pans out to reveal they are standing in an unmistakeable tyrannosaurus-shape hole. Trivia * Drake's side pocket is seen being used in this episode to store food seasoning. Category:Wild Episode